Yin and Yang
by Your Impending Doom
Summary: Malik and Yami Bakura do a spell to get rid of their other halves. It doesn't work as planned, however. The shadow magic somehow escapes into an electrical socket and hits Joey and Kaiba, too. Now all of their light and dark sides are split...


Wolfy: Okay! The inevitable has happened. Ky and I are co-writing a fic!

Ky: Only problem is, neither of us have any idea what it's going to be about!

Various random muses: biiiiiiiiiig sweatdrop

Ky: We have muses?

Wolfy: points to label: 'various random muses' It never said they were OUR muses.

Ky: Oh. pokes THE SPIFFY PENGUIN

THE SPIFFY PENGUIN: Squee?

Wolfy: Alright, now we're just gonna type some random things until we develop something resembling a plot. Funnnnnn.

insert random thinking here

half an hour later

Ky and Wolfy: in unison IDEA!

Wolfy: types furiously

Ky: How are we gonna start this?

Wolfy: We need a **Chapter One **heading.

**Chapter One**

Wolfy: Sorta like that one.

Ky: Cool.

Wolfy: more typing furiously

            It was a dark and stormy night. Not one of those typical, cliché, boring, Dark, Stormy nights. This night was Darker. And Stormier. Silver lightning etched its way across a sky the color of tar, thunder roared, and rain tapped a rhythm onto the roof of the building where the two conspirators sat, plotting.

Ky: bursts out laughing

Wolfy: huffily I can't help it! I'm overly dramatic! kicks Ky What do you propose I type, then?!

Ky: COLD!!

Wolfy: … cold?

Ky: DON'T KICK ME! YOUR FEET ARE COLD!!

Wolfy: … goes back to typing

            Well, not _sat,_ exactly… Malik Ishtar was pacing a hole in the floor of Ryo Bakura's living room; an ancient-looking tome clutched under one arm, as Yami Bakura lounged on the sofa, slurping out of a can of Fresca.  Yami Bakura quirked an eyebrow at him.

            "It's all right here in this book!" Malik exclaimed, throwing the book onto the coffee table in front of the sofa, and jabbing it with a finger. "We can get rid of our annoying other halves once and for all!" He thumbed through the book until he came to a particular page.

            "Let me see that!" Yami Bakura snapped, snatching the book from Malik's hands. As he read the page, the smirk on his face widened until it seemed like it would split his face in two. Thankfully, this occurred when he was close to the end of the page, and, finished reading, he handed the book back to Malik. "Where'd you get this?" he demanded.

            "Isis had it. Let's hurry up and do the spell, and she won't even notice it's missing."

            "Fine. It looks like it should work."

            Malik skimmed the page again. "Okay, we're both supposed to recite the incantation. I hope it's not nearly as lame as the one used to summon Ra." He began to recite, and Yami Bakura joined in:

            "_Shadow forces in this hour_

_            Lend us now your darkness power_

_            Two souls conjoined in one mind_

_            Light and dark we now divide_"

            "Well, that was short," Malik commented. "And nothing's happening. Maybe the spell's a dud?" As he said this, his Millennium Rod began to glow. The Millennium Ring around Yami Bakura's neck began to glow, as well. Suddenly, both their bodies became engulfed in a blackish-purple fire. At the same time, a bolt of lightning hit a nearby power line, causing all the lights to go out, and---unbeknownst to the two Millennium Item Holders---a spark of the Shadow Magic from their spell to escape into a nearby electrical socket.

            Yami Bakura swore. "Now we can't see anything."

            "Ow! Spirit, that's my foot!" Malik whined.

            "What are you talking about, you idiot? I'm not stepping on anything."

            "Then who…?"

            The Spirit of the Ring shoved someone. "Move it, Malik, you're in my way. I'm going to see if I can get the power turned back on." He headed in the direction of the basement. The person he had shoved made a soft "oof" noise as it hit the sofa.

            "Um, Spirit… that wasn't me that you hit…"

            "Don't be an idiot. We're the only ones in this house. Now I'm going to try to turn the power back on."

            "Don't you need a flashlight?"

            "No." The Millennium Ring began to glow, partially illuminating the living room, and casting eerie shadows on Yami Bakura's face. It became incredibly clear that they were, in fact, not the only ones in the house. On the sofa sat Ryo Bakura. And behind Malik stood…

            "There's something right behind me, isn't there?" Malik said, a faint tinge of nervousness in his voice. Yami Bakura nodded. Malik spun around, and found himself face to face with his other half. "It's---It's you!" he sputtered. "You're---the spell---you're supposed to be gone!!!"

            "Apparently your spell didn't work as planned," Yami Malik commented. "And now, I have control of my own body! I no longer have to get Odion out of the way and weaken you first. Why, Malik, you're more beneficial than I could ever have imagined." He let loose a long, crazed, evil laugh.

            "Yes, the spell didn't work out as planned," Yami Bakura said, thoughtfully. "But there's more than one way to skin a cat. Or get rid of a pest, in this case."

            "What are you saying…?" Malik began.

            "I'm saying," the Spirit of the Ring grabbed Ryo by the hair. "We could always kill 'em."

            Ryo's eyes became wide with fear. "You---you wouldn't… You can't…"

            "If I hadn't needed you, I would have killed you off a long time ago. I don't need your body anymore, Vessel. I have one of my own. So your usefulness has ended."

             "Now, there's no need for that!" Malik interrupted, grabbing Yami Bakura's hand and removing it from Ryo's hair. "Take out your homicidal tendencies on _him,"_ he finished, with a sideways glance at Yami Malik.

            "Heh heh heh heh," Yami Malik replied, and suddenly, the room was filled with faintly bluish smoke, causing Ryo, Yami Bakura, and Malik to cough loudly until Ryo managed to open a window, and the smoke dispersed. Yami Malik was gone.

            "Where the heck did he get a smoke bomb?!" Malik demanded.

            "Somehow, I don't think I want to know…" Yami Bakura muttered.

--

            Seto Kaiba sat at his computer, finally typing the concluding sentence of his five page essay for his moronic language arts class. There! He was finished! Everyone's 'favorite' blue eyed, brown haired, computer whiz was just about to hit 'Save' when the power went out.                     

            Kaiba twitched involuntarily, staring at the now blank, empty screen. Or rather, staring in the general direction of it, since he couldn't see much of anything because all the lights had gone out. The essay was gone… All gone… After all of the time he had wasted composing it, he had to start all over… (And waste more time.) He sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair, and waited for the backup generator to kick in.

And waited.

And waited.

            So the backup generator wasn't going to turn on. He'd have to turn it on manually… Or suffer through a dark, electricity-less, night. (ANYTHING BUT THAT!!) He fumbled around for the desk drawer where he kept a flashlight, in preparation for instances such as these. He reached in what he thought was the general area of the drawer, but it obviously wasn't, because the first thing he felt was a cord, and he fell forward, accidentally tugging the plug out of the socket.

            "Oof!"

            Then, the strange thing happened. Even though there was obviously no electricity, a purple (yes, purple,) spark shot out of the socket and hit Kaiba's arm. He felt that curious and rather annoying jittery sensation of a mild electric shock.  And then something landed near him with a 'thump'.

            "Oof."

            "Wha? Mokuba?" Kaiba questioned.

And then the backup generator kicked in.

            And Kaiba saw what had made the thumping noise. It was… himself?! And for some odd reason (perhaps it was the slightly homicidal look in the other Kaiba's eyes) Kaiba found himself afraid…

--

            Joey Wheeler was watching TV, when the power suddenly went out. "What the---?" he exclaimed, as purple sparks shot from the TV. "Oh well, must be the storm." Now, Joey didn't have a flashlight nearby, but he did have a Game Boy Advance SP. He groped for the power switch on the handheld gaming device, and eventually switched it on. The lighted screen illuminated part of the room. (Nintendo Power Magazine was right! It has more uses than just as a gaming platform!!!) What he saw shocked him.

            "AAAAHH!!" he screamed.

            "AAAAHH!!" the person next to him screamed.

            "Omigosh, there's two of me!!" Joey exclaimed, backing away from the person next to him (who looked exactly like him).

            "What're you talkin' about, Stupid. I am you. Well, half of you. I'm obviously the better side," he commented, flashing a big Joey Wheeler Grin ©.

            "What're _you_ talkin' about? I'm not stupid! And how can you be me if I'm me and you're you but you look like me and… wait… Now I'm gettin' all confused…You're not makin' any sense. Whatever you are…You better not be a ghost or anything…" he added, shuddering involuntarily.

            The other Joey shuddered slightly, too. "I ain't no ghost. Look, I'm you, and you're you. So we're both you. Get it?"

            "Wha-whatever…"

--

            "Curious…" (Wolfy: I had to make Kaiba say curious… Don't ask why) the second Kaiba muttered, and then randomly started laughing insanely.

            "Wha-what are you?" the first Kaiba demanded.

            "Seto Kaiba. Just like you." More maniacal laughter.

            "… But… That makes no sense…"

            "Normally, it wouldn't… Normally I'm just half of you. And _you_ are just half of you. We balance out each other… creating the one Seto Kaiba that everyone else knows… Something must have split us some how…"

            "…I'm just going to pretend I have some idea what you're talking about... I'm the only Seto Kaiba there is! You're not me!"

Wolfy: And there you have it, friends! The insanity…

Ky: IS COMPLETE!! For now…………

Wolfy: Reviews would be nice…

Ky: Pwease?? kitty eyes =-=


End file.
